


You kiss like a fish

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan just wanted to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You kiss like a fish

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : (U-kiss) Kevin’s first kiss was in a musical, his co actor told him it was like kissing a fish.

Luhan closed the door behind him with a sigh and slumped on his bed. Groaning, he closed his eyes trying to sleep. Being a trainee was really exhausting and he needed to rest before his next dance class.

As he fell into a slumber, someone entered the room quietly. He didn’t react, too tired to care. The intruder seemed to care though, poking him a few times. He hummed and moved away, annoyed.

‘Hyung’ Someone whispered.

‘Later. Sleep.’ He croaked.

The other person sighed. ‘Luhan Hyung, I need your help !’ He tried again, louder this time.

‘Noooo, later.’ He replied.

‘Please, it’s really important.’ The younger whined, shaking him.

Luhan groaned and opened his eyes, glaring at him. ‘What is more important than my beauty sleep ?’ He snapped.

‘I’m sorry…It’s just…I really need to talk to you, you’re the only one who will listen…’ He tried, pouting.

‘Sehun. I really hope this is important. If not, I’m going to kick your ass so hard you won’t be able to walk or dance for DAYS.’ The blond said as he sat up, facing the younger.

‘What is it ?’ He repeated, more gently, rubbing his eyes with his palm.

Sehun bit his lips, feeling guilty to disturb his hyung who looks worn out and pale. Luhan arched an eyebrow, impatient. ‘So ?’

‘I…You know that I’m young right ?’ He began, nervous.

‘No shit Sherlock.’ The elder joked.

‘I never dated before because of the training…’ He continued, ignoring the remark.

Luhan frowned. What it had to do with the conversation ? ‘Yes, and ?’

‘Today, I met a girl, she was cute and all and she said she liked me.’ He explained, not meeting his eyes, suddenly shy.

‘Well, I’m glad Sehun but couldn’t you wait before telling me this ? I thought it was important.’ He stated, wary.

‘That’s not it ! I wasn’t finished Hyung !’ Sehun groaned, hiding is face in his hands.

‘Then what ? Come on Sehun ! I want to sleep !’ Luhan raised his voice.

‘I know I know. I’m sorry…Just hear me out ok ?’ He pled. The elder nodded simply, rolling his eyes. ‘So, then she threw herself at me and kissed me…And I was really shocked, it wasn’t my first kiss but…yeah.’ He clarified.

‘You met a girl, you guys kissed, great I’m really happy for you Sehun but-’

‘She said I kissed like a fish !’ Sehun cut him off, upset.

‘Oh.’ Luhan tried, his eyes widening. He bit his lips, trying not to laugh at the younger who seemed really worked up about it.

Sehun wasn’t the kind of guy to just snap and get angry, when he was upset he just kept his cold facade and didn’t say anything. He would stay quiet for a while, not talking to anyone then be bitchy with everyone before talking about it to someone – most of the times Luhan or Jongin.

‘That’s why I wanted to talk to you…I couldn’t go to Jongin, he would laugh at me and he wouldn’t be able to help me, he isn’t better than me at this kissing-dating-girl thing.’ He muttered.

Luhan hid behind his hand, amused yet flattered that the younger thought he was more experienced.

‘How can I help you ?’ He asked, curious.

‘Please teach me how to kiss properly ?’ The younger begged, catching Luhan’s hands in his.

‘WHAT ?’ He shouted.

‘Please, please, please ! I will do what you want !’ Sehun pled, hugging his hyung tightly.

‘Sehun, let me go.’ Luhan groaned. ‘I will help you.’

The younger let him go and smiled brightly. ‘I knew I could count on you hyung !’

‘Well, aren’t I an amazing hyung ?’ He replied, sarcastically.

‘So ? Can you show me ?’ He requested eagerly.

Luhan sighed, he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. ‘Okay, kiss me now.’

‘W-hat ?’ Sehun stuttered, his eyes widening.

‘How can I help you if I don’t know how you kissed her ? Come on, show me.’ He explained.

‘B-But…Hyung…I…’ The younger was cut out by the blond. ‘You want me to help you right ? So just kiss me and let’s get over it for fuck’s sake !’ He grunted.

Sehun looked at him warily before nodding, slowly coming closer to him. He gulped and put a trembling hand on his hyung’s cheek. Luhan didn’t move, watching his face approaching. When Sehun’s lips made contact with his, he closed his eyes and let the maknae take the lead. What was a simple press of lips at the beginning became gradually a real kiss, Sehun putting more pressure before licking Luhan’s upper lip demanding access at his mouth. Smiling in the kiss, the elder opened his mouth and let Sehun’s tongue shyly meet his.

Luhan was surprised, the younger was kissing him slowly, his fingers tenderly stroking his cheek, and his tongue exploring the blond’s mouth expertly. It wasn’t a rushed lip lock but a sweet kiss two lovers would share. It was a bit disconcerting because it felt somehow really intimate, making Luhan uncomfortable and forcing him to break the exchange.

They stayed silent for a while. Sehun didn’t look at him, biting his lips nervously before clearing his throat.

‘So…was it really bad ?’ He tried.

‘It wasn’t that bad.’ Luhan replied with a small voice.

Sehun nodded then stared at him through his eyelashes. ‘So ? What I need to be better at kissing ?’

The elder frowned. There was nothing wrong with Sehun’s kiss, he was a good kisser even. Why the girl told him otherwise ?

‘You just need practice I guess…But Sehun, there is nothing wrong with your kiss.’ He explained, perplexed.

‘Oh. Really ?’ He said, not meeting his eyes.

Something clicked in Luhan’s head and he gaped.

‘Sehun. You lied to me right ? There’s no girl.’ He stated, narrowing his eyes at the younger. The latter backed off, trying to get up but the blond caught his wrist before he could escape. Sehun fell on the bed ungraciously, crying out. Luhan jumped on him, straddling his waist.

‘Oh fucking Sehun stay right there ! You fucker ! Why did you lie ? Is it a bet with Jongin or Chanyeol again ? I’m so going to get you back just wait…!’ He snarled, pissed off.

The younger one tried to free himself but the elder pinned him on the bed, gripping his hands in his.

‘Talk.’ He snapped.

‘I’m sorry…I just…’ Sehun began, struggling to break free.

‘What was the bet ? With who ?’ He cut him off, breathless.

The maknae stopped his movement and sighed, closing his eyes. ‘It wasn’t a bet. Nobody told me to do it.’ He whispered.

Surprised, Luhan loosen his grip on his wrists. ‘What ? But why…?’ He mumbled. ‘Sehun, look at me.’

Sehun opened his eyes to respond.

‘I…just wanted to know it would be like…you know to kiss you.’ He explained.

The blond studied his expression before releasing him. He let himself fall beside him on the bed, not saying anything.

‘I’m sorry…I was curious I guess…With the fan service and all…’ He continued.

Luhan stayed silent. He understood, but he hated to be played by someone. And knowing it was just an experiment threw him off. He genuinely cared about Sehun, they were close and trust each other, why did Sehun have to do that to him ? He was confused and little hurt by his action.

‘I want to sleep, get you lazy ass off my bed.’ He simply said, his back facing the younger.

Sehun stared at his back, worried. Did he say something wrong ?

‘Hyung…’

‘I told you I wanted to sleep. You get what you wanted, now leave me alone.’ He whispered.

Biting his lips, the younger hesitantly moved to be beside him, hugging him from behind.

‘Are you mad ?’ He asked.

‘No.’

‘I know you are…Please don’t be mad…’ He pled.

‘Stop it, I’m not mad. I just want to sleep. Go play with Jongin or something.’ He groaned.

Sehun didn’t budge so Luhan shifted a little to free himself from his hug.

‘Hyung…’ He whined.

Luhan tensed and turned over abruptly, glowering.

‘Look Sehun, can you stop being an annoying bitch and fuck off ? I was planning to sleep and cool off a bit but you can’t even understand when it’s time to shut up and let me breath. So listen kid, I’m mad, I’m so fucking pissed at you right now and I think you can understand why right ? Please think before you act next time. How would you feel if I came to you when you were studying, lied to you and then asked for a fucking kiss out of nowhere then told you it was a fucking experiment ? I will tell you, you would have been mad, you would have ignored me for days and made me kiss your feet.’ He exploded, breathing heavily.

‘Luhan…’ Sehun whispered, his lips trembling.

‘I’m tired. Please.’ The blond sighed.

The younger get up slowly and wordlessly made his way to the door.

‘I didn’t mean to hurt you…I’m really sorry…’ He said before exiting the room.

Luhan felt bad for yelling at him and being mean but he was tired and hurt. He sighed another time before closing his eyes. He would talk to Sehun later, he thought then fell asleep.

*

When he woke up, he felt slightly better. Making his way to the kitchen, he saw Jongin and Sehun sitting at the table and talking. Upon seeing him Sehun lowered his head as Jongin get up, leaving them alone, offering an encouraging smile at Luhan. The younger must have told him.

Yawning, he made his way to the counter, served himself a glass of water then sighed, the silence was uncomfortable. Sehun tensed and get up, intending to get out of the room. Like before, Luhan caught his wrist, gently this time and hugged him from behind.

‘I’m sorry for being mean earlier.’ He whispered, holding him tight.

‘I’m the one who is sorry…I was wrong.’ Sehun mumbled.

The elder turned him around to face him, patting his cheek. ‘My precious Sehun-ah. Next time, just tell me you want a piece of your beautiful and manly hyung.’ He smiled.

The younger snorted, rolling his eyes, but smiled. ‘You wish.’

‘Ungrateful brat. I’m so going to tell everyone what you did.’ The blond smirked.

‘Hyung ! No…You can’t do that !’ He whined.

‘Revenge is a dish best served cold ! Just wait and see !’ He promised leaving Sehun gaping at him. ‘You wouldn’t…right ?’ He tried but Luhan was already exiting the kitchen, with an evil laugh.


End file.
